glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
ABC
ABC es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por New Directions. También es presentada en el episodio de The Glee Project 2 cantada por Tyler Ford. La versión original pertenece a la banda Jackson 5. Contexto de la Canción Esta canción formó parte de la lista de canciones que presentó New Directions en las Seccionales. Esta canción, junto con "Man In The Mirror" y "Control" forman parte del Jackson Medley. The Glee Project 2 Es interpretada por el participante Tyler Ford en el episodio como su canción de última oportunidad frente a Ryan Murphy. Letra Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (ND: 'Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear, ('ND: 'All about love) 'Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina y New Directions: A B C, easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl (New Directions): Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, let me love you just a little bit (New Directions: Teach, teach, sing it out')' Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (ND: 'show you, show you) How to get an A, ('New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) Sing a simple melody One, two, three, you and me Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl show me what you can do! Tina y New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Kurt: ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: huh!) One, two, three baby, (Kurt: 'ooh-ooh) ABC, baby, ('Mike: 'nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three ('Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out. Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about. Tina y New Directions: A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: ' Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out ('Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby.) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby. Tina y New Directions: A B C, is easy it's like counting up to three (Quinn:'Ohhhh) Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be 'Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out. 'Tina, Mike y New Directions: ' Easy as one, two, three. Curiosidad. *Este es el primer solo de Mike en una Competencia. *Apesar de que es una cancion grupal muchos consideran que es un solo de Tina. *En esta canción no aparece Rachel. *A pesar de que Finn supuestamente "no sabe bailar muy bien" , se lo ve que baila bien.